


A Very Gary Christmas

by Jglbly934TXS



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jglbly934TXS/pseuds/Jglbly934TXS
Summary: Gary and Lottie get into the Christmas spirit by expressing their love through erotic puns.
Relationships: Lottie/Gary Rennell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Very Gary Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becangle/gifts).



> Monthly prompt competition from r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit.
> 
> Just a silly/smutty one-shot I wrote after listening to too many Christmas records and an excuse to express my Gary/Lottie head-canon.

“I look deranged.”

Gary stared slack-jawed at his reflection. Red did not look good on him, neither did hats. The synthetic fibers of the beard scratched against the scruff on his chin. It was probably causing a rash. Gary had had some dumb ideas in the past, but this was something else. What the hell kind of reaction was he expecting anyway?

What would his nan say?

He took a deep breath, doing his best to extend his belly as he did so. This was the first moment in his life he’d wished he didn’t spend quite so much time at the gym. Gary slid on the cheap, white gloves.

_ Well I guess this is- _

“The fuck is going on out there!? Hurry up or I’m starting without you!” Lottie’s voice shot out from the bedroom.

“Keep your trousers on, I’m-” he paused and lowered his voice as low as he could get it, “I’m coming!” 

“That’s what I want to be doing! That’s it, I’m getting started!"

One last glance at his reflection. One final moment of verification that  _ this _ was happening. Gary gazed into the mirror. Santa Claus stared back. 

“Okay Kris Kringle, lets get that dick wet.”

He grabbed the door knob and confidently pushed forward, barely managing to twist it through the slippery gloves. His eyes struggled to adjust to the dim bedroom light, a blur of white and black lay across the bed. Gary’s mind was nearly overcome by a whirlwind of one-liners but when opened his mouth, all that came out was a booming, “MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Silence.

Gary faltered. His confidence fell away revealing a sad, horny man in a Santa suit. He took a breath and centered himself, rubbed his eyes and looked toward the blur again. This time seeing Lottie. Beautiful, wonderful Lottie. Her lean body splayed out on the bed, pale skin a shining beacon through the darkness, intricate tattoos guiding his eyes down her body, revealing the black bra and panty set he loved so much. Her alabaster hand rested delicately between her legs. Gary’s cock stiffened against his baggy, red pants. 

“Wow.”

The word echoed in the room. Did he say it or did she? Gary’s eyes shot from her body to her face. She looked bewildered. Or delighted? It was always hard to tell with Lottie. Time to seal the deal.

“I hear you’ve been a very naughty girl.”

“No, shut up. Wait. Just wait. I’ve got-”

Lottie sprang out of bed, mumbling something about tea leaves. It was always something about tea leaves. She skittered to the door of their walk-in closet and looked back, her eyes narrowed. “Wait right there, I’ve got just the thing.” She took a long pause, locking eyes with Gary. “Mr. Claus.” She vanished into the closet leaving Gary stunned, the fuzzy white ball at the end of his red cap resting on his cheek.

Gary sat down on the edge of the bed. The Santa suit was hot. Not in a fun, sexy kind of way, but hot hot. The thick beard against his face wasn’t helping either. Gary could feel sweat starting to bead on his chest, the urge to tear off the stupid, red coat rising.  _ May as well see it through. _ Lottie would have it off him soon. Hopefully.

“Fuck!” A loud clunk echoed from the walk-in. 

“Everything okay in there?” Gary asked.

A moment passed as the shuffling continued. Finally Lottie replied, “Oh. Oh yes. It. Is. Lottie, you’ve still got…” Her voice trailed off, lowering below what Gary’s strained ears could make out.

Before Gary could respond, the door flew open. An angel stood before him. 

An angel of green and white, like a wintergreen candy cane. 

Lottie. 

Her faded, green hair fell over her shoulders. An ivory corset clung to her chest - bones and laced grommets guiding his eyes down to her waist. Straps. Snaps. Green. White. Striped leggings. Black heels. Of course the heels were black. Green and white. And smooth. She struck a pose, dropping her hand to her hip and grinned. Lottie knew.

“Ho ho h-wow.”

Lottie stepped forward, swinging her leg over his his - straddling him on the side of the bed. She looked deep into his eyes. Green, just like her outfit. Gary struggled to breathe, let alone say anything.

“What? I thought you’d like it if I dressed like a ho-ho-ho, Mr. Claus.”

Gary let out a slight chuckle before cutting himself off. Lottie’s stare was intense, a current of playfulness flowed beneath her shining eyes. He loved her like this, when she dropped the facade and let herself be Lottie.

_ Nice job, Santa Claus. _

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her close, letting the heat of his breath linger on her neck while the heat of her legs burned against his stupid, red trousers.

“So elf huh? Are elves sexy?”

“They are when they work for Santa.” Lottie’s words slipped into his ear like silk. She had such a way of making even the craziest phrase sound sexy.

Before he could respond, her lips pressed into his. Lottie’s limber tongue darted into his mouth with an unbridled fury only an elf could have for her merciless master. 

Gary’s fingers tangled around her hair, gripping it tighter, pulling her face away to look into those festive eyes before gazing down at her chest. 

“I know you put a lot of effort into that wrapping, but I really want to open this present.” His hand moved down to her chest, fingers lightly playing over the rigid fabric of her corset.

“Hey now, you need to be patient to get your cookies and milk.”

Gary furrowed his brow, his eyes narrowing in confusion. Lottie beamed, a joyous smile spread across her lips. He could see her teeth. He rarely saw her smile like this.

“Is this-”

“Yeah, go with it. Santa.” She whispered.

Lottie wrapped her arms around his neck, clawing into the skin of his back. She pressed her waist against him. Green and red. An affront to the senses in a way that looked, and felt, so right. The pressure was unbearable, his cock pressing against her in pleasurable agony.

She began to grind, the gentle motion of her body rubbing against his stiff cock. Lottie leaned in further, allowing her arms to drape over his back. Her chest pressed to his face, happily drowning him in the scent of warm sugar and spice. 

Lottie had a perfume for every occasion. 

Gary sighed deeply, taking in the warmth as her motions became more precise. She could clearly feel how hard he was, sliding her panties against him, teasing with every thrust. He felt her gasping into his floppy red hat. He’d have given anything to get those stupid trousers off, but this was Lottie’s show now.

A shiver ran up his spine as Lottie drew her hand up his back, catching his hat and pulling it off his head as she stood. The cool air hitting his hair was such a sweet release but the heat quickly returned as Lottie turned. She daintily put the hat on before giving her ass playful wiggle and slid into Gary’s lap. 

She pressed into him, nearly taking his breath away with the impact.

“So.” Gary coughed and lowered his voice. “So what would the best elf in my workshop like for Christmas this year?”

“Hm.” Lottie brought her hand to her chin, mercilessly pressing down further into his lap. “I can think of a few toys I’d like to add to my collection, but that isn’t it.”

“Well what is it? Anything for my all-star elf!” 

“I want to find something out.”

“Oh?”

“Well you see, there’s a rumor going around with some of the other elves. They say that milk and cookies aren't the only things Santa likes to eat on Christmas Eve.”

Lottie turned. Her eyes met his as a slight blush glanced across her cheek. Gary gulped. His ears rang, his vision started to blur. Her eyes crackled with excitement.

“It- It’s true. And it’s true that’s the present I want most of all as well, but what if Mrs. Claus finds out?”

Her eyes narrowed, a sneer glanced across her lips.

“To hell with that old bag. I know what you really want.” Lottie’s retort echoed through the dim light as she stood and turned to face him directly. 

A sexy, horny, possibly enraged elf. 

A sweaty, horny man in an ill-fitting Santa suit.

A red tent between them.

Lottie lunged, grabbing Gary by the beard and forcing him down onto the bed. She pulled her face to his, tangling her fingers in the polyester strands. Gary’s head hit the pillow hard, Lottie’s free hand aggressively clutched at his chest as she shimmied her body forward. He could feel her heat through the Santa suit as she moved higher, her lips never leaving his as her knees finally rested under his arms. 

At last, her lips left his. He felt the snap of her teeth, her words hissed out.

“Christmas better not come early this year because I want to get sleighed.”

Gary wanted to laugh. He even tried to, but before he could Lottie’s thighs were on his cheeks, pressing back the messy and rapidly deteriorating beard. Her fingers found her pants, pulling them aside only an instant before pressing down on his mouth. Instinct took over as he pressed his tongue forward, meeting her slick center as she slid against his mouth.

He felt her shudder at the moment of contact. His lips connected with her, enveloping her shivering core as she drove herself against his tongue. His hands reached up, finding her ass, gently squeezing and caressing with every lick and delicate suck. He felt every tremor vibrate through her as she pressed down harder, matching the rhythmic pulse of his tongue with the grinding of her hips. 

As her grinding intensified, Gary moved his hands to her chest. Drawing his fingers along the firm ribs and ridges of her white corset. Playfully teasing just outside of her nipples. Withdrawing his tongue, pursing his lips, making her groan and nearly beg before drawing her in again, his hands enveloping her breasts as his tongue circled her clit.

“Oh fuck Gary, just call me Frosty because I’m about to melt.”

Gary’s chuckle was muffled as Lottie pressed all the way unto his face, letting her legs give out as she fully rested on his lips. His whole focus was on her. Her pleasure. Her shakes. Her quivers. The heat of her as she quaked against his grin. That is, until he felt her hand reach backward and drift down his stomach. His attention immediately turned as her lithe fingers slipped under his black, plastic belt and felt the extra present he’d been saving for her. 

Lottie relaxed, letting out a satisfied sigh as she opened her eyes. A sly grin spread across her lips. She looked down and met Gary’s wide eyes.

“My my, Santa. Were you hiding another package from me?”

Gary tried his best not to let his revealing smile get the best of him as she slid from his face, gliding down his body as she tugged off his trousers.

_ Finally _ .

Lottie shot to her feet, her teeth shining through her wide smile. 

“You got them you got them! This is the best Christmas ever!” She shouted with a very un-Lottie-like amount of enthusiasm. She practically bounced to the ceiling as Gary pressed himself up, leaning on the edge of the bed, before standing before her and dropping his Santa outfit to the floor.

It wasn’t the most comfortable, but Gary thought he looked pretty good in the white fur-lined red thong. The golden suspenders were a nice touch as well. He missed the hat though, it really completed the ensemble. He also wished the beard was a little less wet, but there was no helping it - and it was well worth it. 

_ Time to put on the classic Gary charm. _

He stepped forward. Chest and abs glistening from the hot coat, muscles bulging, his outline of his hard cock pressing through the red thong.

“HO HO HO!” He bellowed, lifting his arms above his head, striking a body-builder pose. Gary looked to the ceiling, relishing the feeling of Lottie’s intense, loving stare. He looked back to her, narrowing his eyes.

“He comes when you are sleeping, but he’d much rather come while you’re awake.”

“Oh you better come while I’m awake!” Lottie squealed. 

“I don't think that will be a problem. My gift sack is pretty full and I’m eager to make some deliveries.”

The line was insane, but in that moment the words crackled in Gary’s mind like it was the cleverest thing he’d ever said. The expression on Lottie’s face seemed to confirm she agreed.

She rushed to him, grabbing him between the legs. He cock throbbed against her warm hand, her skin running against the sheer fabric of the thong felt amazing. Lottie’s other hand wrapped around his head, pulling him close. Her hot breath lingered against his ear as she nuzzled in against his neck.

“Your jingle bells look amazing in that, by the way.” She whispered.

“Well I knew it was on your list, and you’ve been so good this year.”

Gary wrapped his hands around her ass. Pressing his face into her shoulder, breathing hard as his fingers spread her slightly, lifting her up and flipping her around - dropping her on the side of the bed while dragging his teeth against her skin.

“And now I’ve got my elf on a shelf. Has she seen  _ me _ do anything bad?” Gary smouldered, running his hand through Lottie’s hair.

“Anything bad? Santa?” Lottie gasped. “Never. Everything Santa does is right. It is good. That the law of the North Pole.”

“The law of the North Pole, huh?” Gary reached between his legs, gently running his fingers against his own frozen pole. “And you always follow the rules of the almighty pole?”

Lottie looked shocked. “But of course! The pole is good. Santa is good!”

“Uh.” Gary’s hand dropped from her hair. “Is this weird? Is this elf thing like a cult?”

“No, shush.”

“Gotcha.”

Lottie reached up to him, running her fingers through his matted beard while her other hand delicately fondled him. Sliding her palm under his balls, gliding them up, feeling every bit of his cock as he twitched, pressing himself against her hand in anticipation. She bit her lips before pressing her face delicately to his chest, kissing his skin, drawing her teeth over his nipples before lightly biting the gold suspenders. Pulling them out before releasing, letting them snap against his chest.

She pressed her lips back to his skin and whispered into his chest, “Mm, so are you going to share your Christmas prawn with me?”

_ What? _

“What?”

“It’s an Aussie thing.” Lottie paused. “Really.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“If you say so.”

“Fine,” Lottie giggled, lowering her voice dramatically, “I want you to pull out your big, sweet candy cane so I can wrap my hot lips around it. I want your yule log so fucking badly. Fill my stocking Santa Claus! Oh baby, come up my chimney. I want you to flurry all over me. I want a white Christmas on my chest.”

Lottie pressed her fingers under the waistband of Gary’s thong and wrapped them around his cock, pulling it out so it hung rigidly in front of her.

“Baby, is it cold out there?” She continued, her hand stroking him as Gary struggled to hold his composure. “Because I don’t want you to be silent tonight,” she whispered, guiding him into her mouth. The warmth of her wet lips gliding over the head of his cock and down his shaft, her hand lightly gripping his base, the gentle moans vibrating from her throat - it was absolute bliss. Gary could feel his knees starting to give out, he struggled to stay upright as Lottie’s mouth enveloped him. 

He gasped, trying to clear his mind and buy himself some time. Pleasure pulsed through his body, he felt like he could explode at any moment, an exhaustive, draining climax thanks to the Santa suit. 

“So how many of those quips have you had lined up in case you met the real Santa?”

Lottie paused before drawing her lips from him. Slow, agonizing. She drew her tongue along him before responding, “What, you don’t find Christmas inherently sexy?”

“I guess I didn’t, but after tonight I may have to rethink that.”

“Mmhmm,” she replied, enveloping his cock in her mouth once more. Gary closed his eyes. The feeling was unbelievable. His legs tensed. The way she glided over him, drawing her teeth against his most sensitive skin. Every movement, every sound. The subtlest pop, the most imperceptible slurp as she enjoyed him built more and more pressure. Looking down to see Lottie fucking him with her lips was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen, and it made him want to drive into her mouth even more.

But no, not like this. Not yet. He still had a promise to keep. Gary dropped his hands to the sides of Lottie’s face and gently tilted her up, gazing into her eyes as his aching cock left her mouth.

“Get on top, I want you to take a ride on Santa’s sleigh.”

Lottie smiled, stood, and swapped positions with him, her legs straddling his. He nearly came from the simple touch of his slick cock against the ridges of her corset. Lottie lightly pressed forward on his chest, pushing him down onto their large bed. She lowered her panties, gracefully stepped forward, and crawled onto him. Her every movement sending electric anticipation up Gary’s legs and into his stomach. 

There were no quips this time. No puns, no playing with words, no strangely erotic Christmas songs to crib from as Lottie took Gary’s cock in her hand, positioned it at her center, and slid down, taking all of him in one fluid movement. They gasped together. Lottie bent down, her face buried into his shoulder, her teeth biting into his skin. 

Gary’s mind was a blur. Her body pressed in on him from all sides, wet and hot, every movement sending shivers through his chest and torso. He reached around her back, grabbing Lottie’s ass as she rode him, pushing her down, pumping into her. His other hand found her chest, clawing at the corset, searching for a distraction, aching to make the moment last even a moment longer. The delicate lacing, the intricate embroidery. Lottie’s skin. Her pale, smooth neck leading to her chin. Her lips. Barely open, gasping at every thrust. Her eyes shut, clenched in joy. In pleasure. Lottie, beautiful, perfect. Lottie. He loved her more than anyone in the world.

“I want you to fucking come in me Santa Claus!”

_ I love you too, babe. _

Gary clenched his teeth and slammed upward into her, burying himself in Lottie’s hot, wet center as he came. His body convulsed as he throbbed inside her, finally released, the weight of the holiday season falling away as he melted into the bed.

Lottie nearly fell off him, sliding off as she nuzzled against his chest. Her hands gently traced his abs before delicately playing with his golden suspenders, miraculously still attached to his Christmas thong.

“Have you thought about letting your beard grow longer?” She asked lazily. “I think it would be a good look.”

“I’ll consider it.”  
  
  



End file.
